creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Gdy nie możesz zmrużyć oka
Historia ta jest oparta na faktach. Minęło sporo czasu od tamtego momentu, więc mam nadzieję, że niewzruszenie będę w stanie opowiedzieć te nieprzyjemną "przygodę". Cała ta historia rozpoczeła się podczas pobytu u moich dziadków na Mazurach. Wraz z dwójką znajomych, podczas monotonnego dnia zastanawialiśmy się co robić. Wtedy wpadł nam do głowy godny pożałowania pomysł — wejść do starego, opuszczonego domu. Sama w sobie fabuła takich historii nigdy mnie nie wzruszała i zapewne was też nie wzruszy, ale odkryliśmy, że w ogrodzie jest mnóstwo starych narzędzi, takich jak siekiery czy motyki, a sam przedsionek domu był interesujący. Nie zamierzaliśmy wchodzić do środka tej posiadłości. Zaczęliśmy natomiast stale odwiedzać nowo eksplorowane miejsce, odnajdując tam coraz to ciekawsze pamiątki po wcześniejszych właścicielach (których to historia nie była nam do końca znana). Wszystko układało się przez parę dni bez żadnych problemów do czasu, gdy podczas naszych odwiedzin nie zobaczyliśmy pewnej postaci, która obserwowała nas, gdy staliśmy w ogrodzie. Uważaliśmy go najpierw za zbytnio natrętnego sąsiada, lecz postać ta okrążała stale dom i wykonywała tę czynność możliwie przez nawet trzy godziny! Poczuliśmy niepokój. Nie wiedzieliśmy, co ta postać chciała osiągnać, więc uznaliśmy, że wrócimy do domu. Wróciłem do dziadków. Dom ten był średniej wielkości, pośrednio staroświecki, lecz przytulny. W nocy nie mogłem zasnąć. Cisza jaka była i samotność w pokoju spowodowały, że wracałem myślami do dzisiejszego wydarzenia. Sam ze sobą spekulowałem, czy to aby na pewno był normalny człowiek i czy nadal będziemy mogli odwiedzać ten dom? Później, gdy poczułem wycieńczenie stałym myśleniem, próbowałem skupić się na zaśnięciu. Gdy czułem otaczającą mnie błogość, usłyszałem uderzenie w okno. Jedynie uniosła się moja głowa, która spojrzała w tamtą stronę. Nikogo tam nie było, jedynie ciemność. Zacząłem się stresować. Wpatrywałem się w okno, czekając na dalszy bieg wydarzeń, a wraz z tym czekaniem ponowna walka myśli: Co to mogło być, kto to zrobił, czy to był przypadek? Próbowałem się sam opanować i położyć się spać, ale przy ponownej próbie uderzyło coś na strychu. Tej nocy więcej nie spałem. Gdy rano spotkałem się ze znajomymi dowiedziałem się, że oni również mieli specyficzną noc. Jeden opisywał mi, jak ktoś stale wydzwaniał do jego rodziców i całkowicie nic nie mówił. Zastanawialiśmy się, czy to aby napewno jest powiązane z naszym "opuszczonym domem". Wspólnie postanowiliśmy udać się ponownie do mieszkania, lecz tym razem ta anonimowa postać czekała tam na nas po drugiej stronie ogrodzenia. Była ustawiona wprost w naszą stronę. Patrzyliśmy jak sparaliżowani. Możliwe, że to trwało kilka minut. Nagle sylwetka postaci obróciła się w bok i zniknęła za domem. Nie wiedzieliśmy, czy aby na pewno warto ryzykować na bliższe spotkanie z tym "anonimem". Dziś zrezygnowaliśmy z przyjścia i uznaliśmy, że nie wejdziemy więcej do tego domu, a przynajmniej póki te zjawiska nie ustaną lub nie okażą się pewnym niefortunnym zbiegiem okoliczności. Dzisiejsza noc możliwe, że była dla mnie najmniej wyczekiwanym momentem życia. Dziadkowie widzieli mój stres, ale nie mogli nic na to poradzić, ponieważ nie zamierzałem uświadamiać im, że wchodziliśmy na cudze opuszczone posesje. W gruncie rzeczy liczyłem, iż to wszyskto minie, a zwróce się do nich o pomoc w ostateczności. Leżałem w ciemnym pokoju, patrząc na oświetlany przez księżyc pokój. Chciałem zasnąć, lecz czułem, że powtórzy się sytuacja z ostatnich wydarzeń. Gdy tak wyczekiwałem, usłyszałem jakby coś dosłownie przebiegło przez pokój dziadków. Dziadkowie włączyli światło i zaczęli dyskutować o tym, czy aby napewno to usłyszeli. Patrzyłem przerażony w stronę drzwi. Dziadkowie zaczęli chodzić po domu, by ustalić, co to mogło być. W końcu otworzyli drzwi do mojego pokoju i zapytali, czy coś słyszałem. Potwierdziłem im to i z ulgą mogłem wraz z nimi przebywać w salonie. Rozmawialiśmy o tych wydarzeniach i przeszukiwaliśmy pokój w poszukiwaniu jakichś oznak życia (chociażby szczura). Nagle usłyszeliśmy otwierające się drzwi w pokoju obok. Usłyszeliśmy chaotyczny nierówny bieg, który zbliżał się w stronę salonu. Wszyscy byli przerażeni. Gdy to coś zbliżało się do salonu, dowiedzieliśmy się, że pochodzi z góry. TO COŚ BIEGŁO PO STRYCHU! Jednak drzwi otworzyły się u nas na parterze. Wszyscy byli wystraszeni. Zapaliliśmy światło w salonie i włączyliśmy dla odstresowania telewizor. Czasami coś wyłączało na chwilę telewizor, czasami waliło w ścianę lub pukało w okna. Za każdym razem nikogo nigdzie nie było. Tym razem spałem w salonie. Już o świcie babcia postanowiła porozmawiać z księdzem, by ten byt nas opuścił. Ja natomiast opowiedziałem moim równie przerażonym znajomym o terrorze, jaki stał się u nas tej nocy. Okazało się, że oni również mieli nieprzyjemne spotkania, lecz w ich wypadku były to głośne uderzenia z piwnic. Gdy babcia wróciła wraz z księdzem, poprosiła ona mnie, bym wraz z nimi dyskutował w salonie. Ksiądz zaczął wypytywać mnie czy czegokolwiek nie spotkałem lub nie zobaczyłem. Opowiedziałem im o naszym opuszczonym domu i o tej dziwnej postaci. Ksiądz był możliwie równie zaciekawiony, co zdziwiony. Wytłumaczył nam, że stworzenie jakie nas nęka najpewniej nie jest demonem, ponieważ okazuje coraz większą agresję wraz z czasem (co jest zwykle nie proporcjonalne z działaniem demona). Natomiast uważa, że nęka nas istota, która została przebudzona ze stałej rutyny — upiora. Powiedział, że jest on słabszy, lecz również jest niebezpieczny. Obiecał odprawić egzorcyzmy, ale najlepiej bym na czas tych nieprzyjemnych zdarzeń wrócił do moich rodziców. Poczułem smutek, że najpewniej zostawiam dziadków z tym brzemieniem, lecz narastała ulga z pozbywania sie tego problemu. Gdy byłem już w domu, rodzice zaczęli ze mną rozmawiać o tym co się dzieje i czy czegoś im nie powiedziałem. Skontaktowali się z kościołem z ich parafii i w razie problemu kościół miał czuwać. Zasnąłem w swoim pokoju przy świetle, modliłem się cały wieczór, by to coś za mną tu się nie pojawiło. Wygoda mego pokoju, światło i czuwający rodzice dali mi sporo odwagi i siły. Zachowałem spokój, a później położyłem się bez większych trudności. Z ciemnego bez pamiętnego snu wyrwał mnie pewien specyficzny czynnik. Jakby całe moje ciało pragnęło bym się obudził. Zobaczyłem przy moim łóżku podrapaną, niekrwawiącą postać, beznamiętnie patrzącą na mnie. Miała całą rozwaloną szczekę, co było jedną z niewielu cech, które były w niej nieludzkie. Bałem się, lecz nie mogłem się nawet ruszyć, ni krzyknąć, ni mówić. W duchu błagałem, by nic się nie stało, by odeszło, lecz wtedy to coś się na mnie rzuciło... nie jestem w stanie opisać, co się działo, to było po prostu straszne. Dopiero po paru minutach pojawili się moi rodzice i wtedy wszystko się skończyło. Pojawili się księża, którzy pytali mnie o całe zdarzenie. Byłem pogryziony, podrapany oraz pobity. Nikt nie zadzwonił po karetkę. Od razu przyprowadzili mnie do kościoła na coś w rodzaju mszy egzorcystycznej. Błagali Boga o wsparcie. Mnóstwo modlitw, mnóstwo różnego rodzaju chrześcijańskich symboli. Wszystko działo się nieoficjalnie. Mógłby nikt się nigdy nie dowiedzieć co się tam działo. Byłem w kościele przez dwa tygodnie, na czymś w rodzaju terapii. Stale, gdy widzieli, że coś się pojawia (po moich reakcjach), oblewali mnie święconą wodą lub przykładali krzyże i inne. Codziennie odwiedzali mnie rodzice i pocieszali, że to się wreszcie skończy. Po tych dwóch tygodniach ten byt przestał się pojawiać. Moim znajomym się tak nie poszczęściło. Jeden się powiesił, gdy kończyłem pierwszy tydzień terapii, natomiast drugi do tej chwili leczy się u psychologa oraz u kościelnego teologa. Dziadkowie byli przez chwilę nękani, lecz z czasem ich to opuściło. Do dziś ja wraz z dziadkami najbardziej pamiętamy te historie. Czasami dzieje się coś dziwnego np. rozwala się mebel czy zniszczy się szklanka... Przyzwyczaiłem się, jednak postać przy tym opuszczonym domu została spotkana później tylko raz. Nigdy się nie dowiem co to, ani czego chciało... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie